geluminiasfandomcom-20200213-history
Král Garderik I.
Příběh : Nagraforge Nagrafordž, příjemné městečko kdesi v nejmenované zemi, zpustošené troli, které jako jediné odolává jejich neustálým nájezdům. Žije zde zbytek lidí, kteří utekli z ostatních měst dobytých troly, kteří zde prý žili už od pradávna a chtějí vyhnat lidi, aby si tuto zemi opět přivlastnili. Žije zde asi 200 zbývajících lidí, kteří jím odolávají. : Žije zde i hrdina našeho příběhu Galderik, se svou ženou Elenou. Měli dítě, kluka, kterému bylo již 10 let a nebál se žádného dobrodružství, které mu přišlo do cesty. Všichni ve vesnici měli jeho i jeho rodiče moc rádi, koneckonců proč ne, když se o všechny náročně starali. Jelikož když trollové začali ničit města tak se lidé scházeli sem a Galderik jim se svou ženou neustále pomáhali. Galderik, jakožto starosta se staral o Nagraforge dobře. Asi po půl měsíci, když se o trollech už dlouho neslyšelo, vyslali jednoho vojáka jako špeha, aby zjistil co se děje. Celý den se nevrátil až večer, uslyšeli někoho přicházet k bráně. Byl to on a přicházel kulhaje ke strážným u brány. Když došel až k jednomu ze strážných a šepotem vyslovil „Trollové přicházejí“ a padl na zem, břichem k zemi a v zádech měl zaražené ostny. : Pět minut na to, se objevili trollové z lesa a útočili na Negraforge. Galderik se svými vojáky se jim snažili odolat, nebo dokonce i zahnat ale moc se jim to nedařilo. Mezitím Elena shromažďovala všechny ženy a děti na lodi, která celé dny stála v přístavu u města, kdyby potřebovali utéct z jejich rodné země. Doufali, že to nikdy nebudou muset udělat páč netuší, jestli vůbec existují jiné země než tato. Byl tam chaos, ve vzduchu byl cítit strach, a když konečně trollové probourali bránu tak se na ně Galderik s jeho muži vyřítili a bojovali. Po chvíli skoro všichni jeho muži byli mrtví a tak se rozhodl, že se stáhnou a utečou na loď a budou se muset smířit s tím, že tato země patří trollům. Nikomu z nich se do toho nechtělo, ale museli to udělat, chtějí-li zachovat rod. Proto Galderik a polovina mužů se stáhli na loď, zbytek zdržel troly, aby mohli utéct. Když konečně odpluli, smutně sledovali jak jejich rodná země je ponechána zlým trollům. Galderik a 70 přeživších včetně jeho ženy a syna nyní plují po širém moři hledajíce novou zemi, kde by se usídlili. : Po několika dnech marného hledání se zdálo, jakože našli nějakou zemi, nevěděli jak se jmenuje ale věděli že tam zastaví a začnou tam možná žít. Když zakotvili u břehu, viděli nádhernou krajinu a rozhodli se tu zůstat a začít zde žít, doufajíce že zde nebudou takoví nehostinní tvorové jako v jejich rodné zemi. Po několik let žili v míru a snažili se o sobě nedávat moc vědět. : Jednou se Galderik rozhodl vzít pár mužů včetně svého již dospělého syna Dereka a jít prozkoumat okolí. Nejdříve šli na sever, směrem k údolí zvané Orkské. Když byli skoro, tam viděli pole, které tu měli orkové, aby se mohli něčím živit. Mysleli si, že tu žijí někde nějací lidé a tak šli dál, do jeskyně ve které nežili lidé ale orkové. Když šli tmavou jeskyní, uviděli světlo a podivné hlasy. Galderikovi došlo, že tohle není hlas člověka a poručil svým mužům a synovi aby se schovali. Čekali až orkové projdou a šli dál. Když došli na konec, uviděli velký sál s asi 10 dalšími orky. Rozhodli se, že další den to tady vyčistí s celým vojskem. A tak se i stalo, hned další den přitáhl Galderik svoje muže a jeden samostříl. Galderik s muži vlítl do jeskyně a zabili vše, co tam bylo. Pár orků kteří utekli ven, zabil samostříl, čekající a hlídající kdyby se jim podařilo uprchnout. Když prozkoumávali jeskyni, jestli tam něco není co by stálo za ukradení, našli tajný vchod do vězení, ve kterém bylo pár orků, nejspíš zrádců a také několik elfů které zachránili a dali jim nový domov v jejich novém bydlišti, Redmont. : Postupně se Galderik se svými muži a synem probíjeli územím plným orkům jižně od Redmontu. Našli Orské doly v krajině Remendie, proto jsou nazývány Remendijské Doly. Když šli do těch dolů, potkali orky ale ti byli přátelští, a pohostili Galderika a všechny jeho vojáky včetně Dereka. Po té co zjistili, že tu jsou i přátelští orkové šli dál s vědomím, že jich potkají více. Vylezli na kopec, kde se dneska rozkládá Zadní Hornut, rozhlédli se a viděli několik dalších orkských táborů. Rozhodli se vrátit pro posily, a o pár dní později zašli opět do dolů, jestli by jim orkové pomohli, avšak ti odmítli s názorem, že jsou to jejich bratři ať udělají co chtějí a bojovat proti nim nebudou. A tak se Galderik sebral a šel zabít zbývající orky na tomto kontinentě. Nejdříve zničili prvních pár táborů. A poté během krušných bojů zabili i ty zbývající orky a tábory zničili. Po té co se vrátili, oslavovali Galderika. : Pár měsíců na to se na nedalekém kopci od Redmontu začal stavět hrad, velký jako Galderikova odvaha, a pevný jako jeho síla, koneckonců je to jeho hrad a on se měl stát králem. Stal by se jím, kdyby nepřišlo 60 orků z Remendijských dolů do města a neudělali tam chaos. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se všichni snažili dostat ke Galderikovi, což taky snažili. Postupně umírali, až zbyl jen jeden. Galderik zrovna tvrdě spal po tuhé bitvě a ani neslyšel, jak dveře bouchly s hluchem venku. Elena se zrovna schovávala v tamější hospodě, zatímco Derek shromaždoval ohrožené lidi do hospody. Ork zatím šel ke Galderikovi a zabil ho ve spánku. Ork pak vyšel z domu a nesl na zádech tělo Galderika. Když Derek vychází z hospody, aby se ujistil že nikdo nezůstal venku, spatříl to. Dereka popadá takový vztek, že vytáhne svůj meč a zabodne orka do břicha. Ork pustí tělo a padne na zem s mečem v břiše. Derek pak zvedne tělo, a položí ho na stůl v jejich domě. : Elena přiběhne a s pláčem obejme tělo Galderika. Den na to pohřbí Galderika vedle vsi, v nově udělaném hřbitově. Jeho tělo leží na kopci pod lípou. V Redmontu panuje velký smutek, ale půl roku potom, se konečně dostavěl ten hrad, byl nazván Redmontem (starý Redmont je teď Podredmontská Ves) a Dereka udělali králem. Od této doby začali více kolonizovat tento kontinent nazývaný Auralen a od 3. věku zde začali žít lidé. Galderik byl i přesto že před jeho korunovací zemřel, první králem Auralenu a v Redmontu na náměstí mu postavili krásnou skoro i nádhernou památeční sochu, že se na ni lidi s chválou dodnes chodí dívat. Napsal Pinikl